


Temptations

by pintsandguitars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Descriptive Smut, First Date, Fluff, Focus Ziall, It's a one shot I'm sorry!, M/M, Minimal Others, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pintsandguitars/pseuds/pintsandguitars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has a strict "three-date" rule. For Zayn, rules are made to be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write some smut, and who else better to write about than the beautiful Zayn Malik and absolutely adorable Niall Horan? 
> 
> PS: You guys don't understand how much I love comments. I reply to pretty much all of them because if someone cares enough to even type out a few words, that means more to me than you will ever know. Thank you and enjoy!! <3

The clock glares “11:22” in obnoxious red numbers and Niall curses himself for hitting the snooze button three times. As he’s frantically running around his dorm room attempting to simultaneously brush his teeth and pull on his jeans, he trips over a shoe and almost falls on his face. He’ll have to skip breakfast and that _is not_ a pleasant thought for Niall. Stuffing laptop into his rucksack, he grabs his binder marked “Reading Poetry” and rushes out the door and down the stairs of his residence building.

11:26. If he runs like a madman, he can still make it on time.

Most people are already in class by now, so he doesn’t bother slowing down when he gets into the usually-crowded corridors. But, obviously, that was a mistake. Or not, depending on the way you look at it.

Just as Niall is rounding the last corner, his watch says “11:29” and he thinks he’s made it. Sauntering to a light jog, he looks up and BAM---he’s run into a chest and his binder goes flying upwards, causing his notes is rain down above him. Dropping to his knees, he starts to frantically pick up the scattered pieces of paper when he notices a stranger doing to same thing. The Stranger who’s chest Niall’s face had just recently made acquaintance with. This Stranger has dark brown, almost black hair that is stood up in a quiff. And as the Stranger’s eyes meets Niall’s, he hears himself gasp because they are the exact colour of roasted hazelnuts.

How Niall knows the exact colour of roasted hazelnuts even he’s not sure, but he just knows that the shade is that precisely of this stranger’s striking orbs. As the Stranger manages to gather up all of Niall’s notes while Niall himself is preoccupied with intently staring at this him, the Stranger starts to speak. His voice is almost hypnotic and Niall finds himself hanging on to every word.

“I believe these notes belong to the person who just assaulted my chest with their face?” the Stranger said, chuckling lightly. Niall is too awestruck to answer and just nods like a bobble-head.

“Edgar Allan Poe, huh?” the Stranger says again, and Niall continues to nod.

“I’m Zayn” the Stranger introduces, sticking out a hand and expectantly waiting for Niall.

Niall looks at his hand and thinks about how beautifully sculpted it is. Then he realizes that he’s meant to do something with it. But at this God forsaken moment, he just cannot remember what.

“The Raven.” He hears the words come out of his mouth before he realizes what he’s saying. The Stranger, or rather, _Zayn,_ gives him a quizzical look.

“Poe. Uhm, it’s the poem. The Raven.” Niall says, finally finding is voice. Zayn nods, smirking, “And I’m Niall.” He finally remembers that he’s supposed to _shake_ the hand, and clasps the Stranger’s outstretched one with his to do just that.

“Niall.” Zayn repeats, cocking his head slightly to the side. “Irish?” Niall nods his head, less like a bobble-head this time. “You should probably get to class now. I’m assuming that’s why the collision took place? Or should I have assumed you were running late to meet a girlfriend?” he asks, not-so-subtly.

Niall smirks at Zayn’s forwardness, and somehow finds his own confidence. “I was running to class but,” he checks the time and it’s now 11:33 “now I’m late. And the professor refuses to tolerate tardiness. So I missed that lecture.” He pointedly ignores Zayn’s last question. He likes to keep them guessing.

Zayn looks at him, eyes sparking with mischief. “You know, I took Reading Poetry during my first year. I could probably catch you up, if you’d like,” he offers. Niall’s heart starts beating faster and his stomach flutters.

“If you’re any good…although _you_ don’t seem to be in class at the moment. How can I trust you? Maybe you’re just trying to lure me into your van?” Niall teases.

“I was on my way to class actually. But, I think I might have found something a little more intriguing to do,” he smirks. “And if I had a van, then I would _definitely_ be luring you into it” he finishes with a wink. Niall can feel himself blushing at the last comment, but he aggressively prays it’s not visible.

“Well, I was heading to the campus café. If you’d like to keep me company, you’re more than welcome to join.” Niall offers, turning sharply at the heel of his right Doc Marten. He stars to walk away and smiles slightly when he feels a person fall into step with him. This day is turning out to be a lot more interesting that Niall had speculated.

\---

“What’s his name?” Harry interrogates, excitedly.

“Zayn.” Niall tells him slowly, letting the name roll of his tongue like he’s savouring a delicious piece of Swiss chocolate.

“Exotic.” Harry approves, eyes blown wide.

“Did he end up helping you with your missed lecture?” Liam asks. Always the sensible one.

Niall rolls his eyes at him. “What?” Liam says, defensively. “It was an important lecture!”

Niall chuckles at him and shakes his head. “Yes, Liam. We discussed what a tragic soul Poe was and how a brilliant mind was wasted away by the toxic nature of alcohol.”

“Smart and sexy. You hit the jackpot.” Louis says, leaning into Harry chest.

“What are you implying? That I’m either not smart or not sexy?” Harry asks, gasping dramatically.

“Actually, I’m implying you’re neither smart _nor_ sexy,” Louis teases and this earns a chuckle from both Niall and Liam.

“Well, then, _I’m_ implying that your find yourself a bed to sleep in tonight, because mine is unwelcome to pricks.” Harry smirks, and this response earns him a pout and an elbow to the stomach from Louis.

“Honestly, you two, I’ve been asked out by possibly the _hottest_ guy on this planet and you two can’t stop your bickering.” Niall complains. This isn’t an everyday occurrence, he’ll have you know/

“Hottest guy on the _planet_?” Louis repeats. “Isn’t that just a little bit of a stretch?”

“I wish it was, Louis. I wish it was.” Niall sighs, shaking his head in fake dismay.

Harry raises an eyebrow at him and this launches Niall into defending his claim. “He looks like a Greek God mixed with an Abercrombie model, okay? And he’s got this jaw line and these cheekbones. These _damn_ cheekbones. And when he talks, yeah, you can’t help but listen. He could be damn well reading off the phone book!” Niall gives up, throwing his arms into the air for an added dramatic flair.

“Wow, Niall, are you going to be able to stick to your ‘three-date’ rule?” Liam asks, obviously picking up on Niall’s raging sexual frustration.

“Are you challenging my competence, Liam Payne?” Niall demands, unpleased with the underestimation of his abilities.

“Yes. Very much.” Harry answers in his place.

“I say $50 he will cave on the first date.” Louis bets.

“Nah, I think he may hold out to till the second.” Harry reasons. Nice to know his friends have so much faith in him.

“Want to put money on it?” Louis suggests, eyes sparkling. Harry gives him a quick nod and the deed is done.

“I cannot believe you guys are betting on my sex life.” Niall exclaims, clearly offended.

“Oh shut up, Horan. No one’s asking you to put in money. What’s it to you?” Louis says.

“Well, I’ll have you know that my “three-date” policy is very rigid. And not comprisable for anyone, not even gorgeous, exotic men who smell like a wonderful scent of aftershave and spicy-vanilla.”

“Bet on it? 100 quid?” Louis prompts, earning a nod from Harry who seems to also be fond of this idea.

“Fine.” Niall agrees, which ensues a high-five between Harry and Louis.  

“Juvenile, all of you!” Liam accuses, shaking his head disapprovingly.

Niall shrugs. This was going to be an easy win for Niall. He had never broken his “three-date” rule, even when his date had ravished him with a dinner-date on a personal yacht. Okay, maybe it had been less of a dinner-on-a-yacht and more a picnic-on-a-sail-boat, but it had been heart-breakingly thoughtful for a teenage romance. A small wave on nostalgia washed over Niall as he reminisced the old memories he had shared with his first- ever boyfriend, Josh.

If that hadn’t broken his personal pledge, than this date definitely wouldn’t. Yes, Zayn was absurdly attractive. Absurd to a point where it should be made illegal, but they were going bowling, for god sake. The only “hot-and-heavy” thing about this date was going be greasy and over-priced pizza they would probably end up eating at the alley. But he didn’t need to tell the lads this, because, well, they hadn’t particularly asked. He smirked to himself.

So Niall was feeling pretty confident that by the end on tomorrow, he would have an extra hundred dollars cash and bragging rights for the rest of the week. Bowling alley and sex could barely be used in a sentence together, let alone be performed under one roof. They were mutually exclusive, almost contradictory.

Right?

\--

At 8:00 precisely on Friday, Niall’s cellphone buzzed.

From: Zayn

_I’m outside. Hope you wore something sexy ;). xx_

“Cheeky bastard,” Niall mumbles to himself, a slow smile spreading across his face. He quickly types a response.

                From: Niall

_To seduce the children at the bowling alley? Maybe I was right about your pedophiliac tendencies. You don’t happen to drive a large white van with “Free Candy” written on across it, do you?_

Satisfied, he presses send. The response is quick.

                From: Zayn

                _Come outside and find out ;)_

He sends a quick “be right there” and pulls his shoes on. As he’s grabbing his keys, his phone buzzes again.

                From: Zayn

_Although, I would like to offer you free candy.  But I do warn you, I’m using the term ‘candy’ far from its traditional sense. Extensively far ;)_

Niall can feel his face getting hot and warm feeling settle down in the pit of his stomach. As he’s walking towards the exit, he fingers a reply into his phone and hits send.

                From: Niall

                _I don’t know. I’ve never really had much of a sweet tooth._

Pushing the doors open, Niall steps out into the night. It’s a little chillier than it had been and Niall curses himself for forgetting to bring a jacket. He looks around for Zayn, spotting him leaning against a white BMW. Niall stops short, trying to remember how to breathe.

Zayn’s wearing dark, ripped jeans and a leather jacket. A cigarette dangles from his fingers as he lets out a cloud of white smoke in the air, looking deliciously sexy doing so. Only he could make something so toxic look so beautiful.

Zayn looks up and his eyes land on Niall. He offers him a small wave and a sly grin, letting his cigarette drop to the floor and gracefully stomping it out with his feet. Niall grins back and saunters up to him.

“That’s terrible for you, you know?” Niall says, nodding towards the burnt-out cigarette on the floor.

Zayn snorts at him and says, “So are you, but somethings you just can’t help.” He had just compared Niall to a cigarette, and for odd some reason, Niall felt damn well giddy about it.

“Stop leaning on a stranger’s car!” Niall says, pulling Zayn off the gleaming BMW. He shudders thinking about how much they’d be fined if something happened to it.

“Don’t worry, I don’t think the owner would mind” he says, chuckling at Niall’s reaction.

“Yeah? And I suppose you know the owner then?” Niall sasses back.

“Pretty well actually, yes” he says, grabbing Niall around the waist and pulling him straight into his chest. Niall breathes in a hint of cologne mixed with a spicy-vanilla scent. His crotch is pressed up right against Zayn thigh and his breathing slows down considerably. When he looks up, he’s staring directly into those hazelnut coloured eyes and there’s some sort of an amusement playing behind them.

“Hm? Suppose you could ask them to borrow the car then? The walk’s a bit far.” Niall teases, holding Zayn’s gaze with his.

“Actually,” Zayn says, letting go of Niall and walking towards the passenger’s door. Niall is a bit disappointed at the loss of contact, but recovers quickly. He has a hundred quid on the line and that’s pretty much a small fortune when you’re a student. “They have said it’s perfectly alright.” Zayn pulls a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocks the doors to prove his claim. Niall’s eyes are wide when he finally realizes that Zayn is serious, and his face breaks into a wide grin.

“No. Fucking. Way.” Niall says, slowly. Zayn just gives a wink and pulls open the door. He offers his hand dramatically and says, “M’lord”. Niall bounds up to him, takes his hand and plops down into the front seat. The door closes behind him and a few moments later, Zayn slides into the driver’s seat.

“Whose car is this, anyway?” Niall asks, awfully curious.

“Mine.” Zayn says, shrugging. “Guess your ‘white-van’ theory wasn’t so farfetched.” Niall is still trying to figure out how a student can afford a car this luxurious.

“My dad does this thing that makes a lot of money…” Zayn explains, sensing Niall’s confusion. Niall wants to press for more but he gets the feeling that Zayn doesn’t really want to discuss it. So he just drops it. Instead, he starts rummaging through the CD collection Zayn has in his dashboard.

“Eagles?!” Niall exclaims excitedly at his find.

“They’re cool,” Zayn shrugs, totally nonchalant. But Niall can see the small smile playing on his lips. He puts the CD into the impressive stereo system, and “Hotel California” blasts through the speakers.

 _\--On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair—_ Don Henley sings, expertly.

“Warm smell of colitas, rising through the air,” Nialls sings along and he hears Zayn chuckle. But this doesn’t stop him. By the start of the second verse, Zayn’s joining in too. Their voices mix together melodically and Niall finds his heart fluttering. He could get used to this.

\--

“I totally owned you!” Niall claims as they are leaving the bowling alley.

“That is the most blatant lie I have ever heard,” Zayn says, shaking his head in disagreement.

“The score was 127 to 60. I put you in my mouth, chewed you up, and spit you out.” Niall persists.

“If you put me in your mouth, I’d know about it” Zayn comments. Niall can feel the tip of his ears burning. “And I would have done fine if you weren’t distracting me!”

Niall giggles. If anyone was being distracting, it was Zayn. He kept pinching Niall’s arse and whispering unspeakable deeds into his ears just seconds before Niall was about to toss the ball. Once, his tongue accidently (Niall would argue it was on purpose, however) brushed across Niall’s earlobe and Niall dropped the bowling ball on his foot. Hence the slight limp he was now walking with.

“Whatever. You’re just a sore loser,” Niall teases, swatting Zayn playfully on the arm.

“I can make you just as sore,” Zayn says, huskily and Niall trips over his own feet. Zayn chuckles at the reaction and Niall blushes furiously.

“You look cute when you blush,” he tells Niall.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t notice it,” Niall admits.

“It makes me wonder if you’ll blush like that when I’m sucking you off.” Niall gasps and Zayn chuckles again.

“That’s not fair. You can’t call me cute and then talk about sucking me off right after. It doesn’t work like that.” Niall says, shaking his head in strict disapproval.

Zayn looks at him, clearly amused. “Well then, why don’t to show how it _does_ work, big boy.”

Niall sputters in disbelief while Zayn continues to amuse himself at his expense.

“I have a strict ‘thee-date’ rule,” Niall informs him, curtly. “So if you want me to show you, you’re going to have to stick around for a little longer.” He walks away purposefully from Zayn, sashaying his hips as he does. He feels Zayn fall instep beside him, and he sneaks a quick peek to catch his reaction. Not surprisingly, he looks absolutely nonchalant, his face completely dead-pan.

As they’re walking in silence, Niall feels his hand awkwardly bumps against Zayn’s, sending a small tingle down his spine. He pulls his hand up and caresses it a little, before letting it hang hand down again. Then the awkward bump happens. And again, and then once more. Niall realizes that Zayn’s doing his on purpose and when he looks up to catch the small smile playing on Zayn’s lips, his doubts are confirmed.

Suddenly, Niall is done playing the prey in this little game of cat and mouse they seem to have going on. In a sudden surge of either confidence or impulse, Niall grabs Zayn’s hand and intertwines it with his own. He looks up quickly to catch Zayn’s reaction and is pleased to find that the brunette looks a little caught off guard. But thankfully, he doesn’t let go until they reach the car.

Walking around to the passenger door yet again, Zayn pulls it open for Niall. Niall squeals inside his head, thinking of how envious Louis is going to be at this show of chivalry. Not that Harry doesn’t try to be chivalrous. When, on occasions, the green eyed boy shows of his gentleman side, Louis just tells him off and argues that he’s not a damsel in distresses. Then Harry comments on how much Louis looks like a pretty princess and Louis huffs at him, turning away so Harry doesn’t see the fond smile that has spread across his lips. But Harry doesn’t need to see it to know it’s there, and pecks Louis quickly on the cheek.

Harry, on the other hand, loves the grand romantic gestures that Louis presents. It’s not very often, but when they happen, they happen at full force. Like that one time Louis serenaded Harry during a karaoke competition, in full costume with props. Most attendees of the bar that night may have been scarred for life, but Harry recorded the full performance on this phone and Niall catches him watching it sometimes, eyes rimmed with tears. It’s an odd one, the pairing between Harry and Louis, but they fit. Their relationship may not make sense to an outsider, hell they may even call it dysfunctional. But Niall knows, he _understands_ , that if Harry and Louis were to ever break up, the ground beneath their feet may just crack open.

He often catches himself thinking about if he’ll ever find what Louis and Harry have. There’s kind of a familiarity between them, a kind of synchronization; they work together almost like one entity. He would never ever admit it, but he was envious of the relationship Louis and Harry shared, jealous of their closeness.  

His thoughts are interrupted by Zayn slamming his door shut. Niall looks at this creature of sharp angles and soft eyes, wondering if he could potentially be Harry’s Louis to Niall. He shakes his head at the irrational thought. This was only their first date, Niall barely knew the man. But he smiles fondly at the idea, nonetheless. “ _Maybe, someday,_ ” he thinks.

“You know, rules are made to be broken, right?” Niall hears Zayn say.

“What?” Niall asks, very much confused.

“Rules. They are made to be broken,” he repeats, smiling coyly at Niall and licking his lips ever so slightly. And then Niall gets it. He’s talking about the ‘three-date’ rule. Niall gulps, realizing that he’s back to playing the mouse.  

Don Henley’s soft voice begins to pour over the speakers again and Niall finds his heart beating furiously.

“Do you want me to drop you back home?” Zayn talks, tentatively. It’s clear that he doesn’t want to, but he’s making sure Niall is comfortable. Niall knows he should go home. He has an early class tomorrow and he still has a few assignments to finish up. He knows he should say good night, and leave Zayn wanting more. He knows he should not go anywhere else with Zayn, because whereas the bowling alley might have subdued temptations, anywhere else this tall, dark, stranger would take him would not. But he doesn’t want to. He wants to stay here, shuffling nervously in these leather seats and listening to Zayn hum along with Don Henley. He wants to stay right here and breathe in the vanilla-cologne concoction that is wafting off of Zayn. He wants to stay right here and test how far his temptation will go. And right now, as every part of his brain is screaming at him to go, every ounce of his soul is holding him back.

“No, it’s okay. Let’s do something else.” Niall gives in, quietly. He sees Zayn’s eyes light up and his head spins.

“We could go to my house,” Zayn suggests, and Niall starts to panic. Yes, he wanted to spend more time with him, but he would prefer it with to be with his clothes on. Actually, he would much rather prefer his and Zayn’s clothes to be off really, but he wouldn’t give in, _he couldn’t._ Sensing his hesitancy, Zayn speaks up quickly. “Don’t worry. We, uhm...I totally respect your third date thing. I was just kidding back there. Not that I wouldn’t, I totally would I mean look at you—but only when you want to,” he finishes awkwardly. Niall could just make out the slight flush of his skin in the dim light, and can’t help but chuckle. All night he’d been making Niall blush, serves him right getting a taste of his own medicine.

“Yeah, sounds good.” Niall agrees, and he sees Zayn relax a little. Niall smiles, pleased that _he_ made _Zayn_ nervous. And can’t get Zayn’s comment out of his head. _“I mean look at you,”_ he had said. Sure, Niall wasn’t a bad looking guy. He’d gotten enough attention from both girls and girls to figure that much out. But there was his level of attractive, and Zayn’s level of attractive, and he personally thought that the levels were too far apart to be fair.

In Zayn’s opinion though, Niall was most gorgeous boy he’d ever met. Wide, twinkling blue eyes. A cute freckled nose. And a warm, open smile that could make anyone fall in love. And Zayn was no exception.

They sat in silence for a bit, both reflecting on the date. It had been nice. Really, very nice. Niall made Zayn laugh and Zayn intrigued Niall, both settling on the decision that they enjoyed spending time with the other boy. Then, the opening words to “Try and Love Again” started to play and Niall started to sing, Zayn joining him soon after that.

\--

 They turn into an unmarked street, and Niall can't see anything but darkness ahead. It's eerily quiet and the silence sends a shiver up Niall's spine.  
  
"You're not going to hack me up into pieces and throw me out here, are you?" Niall teases.  
  
Zayn chuckles at him and says "Maybe." There is a hint of mischief in his eyes, there always seems to be. But Niall also notices how warm they are, how kind.  
  
Finally, they pull into a gravelly driveway and Niall's jaw drops open. In front of him stands a large mansion that is almost a comparable size to their university. He gives Zayn a look that says "what the actual fuck?" and Zayn half shrugs as if he'd just shown Niall his pet hamster.  
  
"So then I was right. You are a prince." Niall says, only half joking.  
  
"Shut up," Zayn replies and Niall finds himself wondering why Zayn gets so uncomfortable talking about it.  
  
When they come to a stop, Niall starts to unbuckle his seatbelt to get out, but Zayn tells him to wait. He sits there wondering what this is about when the door swings open with Zayn holding on to it, grinning.  
Niall rolls his eyes but grins back nonetheless.  
  
As they walk in without talking, Zayn grabs Niall's hand and Niall lets him. There is a something very intimate in holding hands and walking in silence, Niall decides. It spreads a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
When they get inside, Zayn pulls him up along a large spiral stairwell and into a bedroom before Niall really has a chance to look around. The bedroom though, is large. Large being an understatement. There is a king size bed pushed against one of the walls with a white canopy draping down the bed posts. The bed itself is a dark oak colour, carved with such intricacy that Niall feels as though he should be paying money just to look at it. The furniture matches, carved with just as much precision as the bed. But what really catches Niall’s attention is the studio in the far right corner of the room. It looks a bit tucked away, almost as if it was meant to be hidden.

“You paint?” Niall inquires in less of a question and more of an observation, nodding his head at the blank canvas currently propped up in the easel.

“Sometimes,” Zayn admits, not meeting his eyes.

“Can I see something?” Niall asks, full of hope. Zayn hesitates for a moment, but Niall gives him an encouraging smile and Zayn begins pulling him toward a door next to the studio. A door that Niall would have completely missed had Zayn not directed him towards it.

“I’m not really very good…” Zayn warns, but the look of Niall’s face says it doesn’t matter.

He opens the door and gestures Niall to go inside, telling him “I can’t watch people reactions.” Niall tentatively steps inside, not wanting to ruin anything. Once he is fully inside, Niall lets out a large gasps in absolute awe. The room is set up like a closet, with tons of shelves. But instead of clothes, there are rows upon rows of canvases. Some abstract, some not. Some splattering with paint, others rubbed with charcoal.  And every single one of them is equally as beautiful as the next.

Zayn pokes his head inside, not entering the room fully. “Well?”

“Holy. Shit.” Niall says his eyes blown wide and jaw hanging on its hinges. Zayn’s face breaks into a grin and he saunters over to Niall, almost timidly.

“They’re okay?” Zayn pushes, and Niall wants to smack him on the side of his head.

“Okay?! They’re bloody brilliant!” Niall admits, throwing his hand up in the air. Then, before he can fully comprehend what’s happening, Zayn’s grabs him by the waist and pulls Niall into his chest. Zayn’s entire face is lit up, his eyes blazing with a fiery passion that almost scares Niall. Then, Zayn’s lips are on his and he forgets his own name. The kiss is rushed, Zayn’s lips hungrily fighting with Niall’s as if they’d been held back for too long. Zayn’s tongue snakes his bottom lip, as if granting for permission to enter, and Niall opens his mouth, allowing access. Niall’s hands snake up Zayn’s back, wanting to touch every inch of this beautiful man. Zayn responds by pushing Niall against a wall, heavily leaning into him. Niall bites Zayn’s bottom lip ever so slightly and Zayn lets out a barely audible groan. He juts in his knee between Niall’s legs, rubbing it gently against Niall’s crotch. Niall feels his jeans tighten and apparently so does Zayn, because he smiles against Niall’s mouth, obviously content with the quick reaction.

Niall comes up for some air and Zayn begins working his mouth over Niall’s neck, littering kisses along his collar bone. Niall can’t help but tilt his head and open his neck more to Zayn’s sinful sucking. Niall’s hands are busy tugging at Zayn’s hair asking, no, _pleading_ , for more. And Zayn is more than willing.

As Zayn makes his way to the soft spot just under Niall’s ears, Niall lets out soft moans. Niall takes a break from tugging at Zayn’s hair, and brings his hands down to Zayn’s hips, moving in it in a way that grinds against Niall’s hip. He feels Zayn harden and smiles to himself, pleased.

Then, all of a sudden, Zayn just stops. Stops sucking on his neck and rubbing his knee against Niall’s aching hard-on. Niall lets out a disgruntled sound, very much unpleased now.

“What?” Niall asks, rubbed raw and clearly irritated.

Zayn steps back with a slight smirk on his face. “Your three-date rule, though” he points out.

Niall’s brain has apparently stopped working. Right now, all he wants this Zayn’s lips on his, making him feel things he never knew he was capable of feeling. He can’t think straight, especially with Zayn’s lips so plump and raw with all the work they’ve been doing. Niall thinks about how they’d look wrapped around his cock, and suddenly, he doesn’t care. He just doesn’t care. He wants Zayn, _needs_ Zayn, and if that’s going to cost him a hundred quid, so be it.

“Fuck it.” Niall says, short and quick, and Zayn doesn’t need any more permission than that. He grabs Niall around his arse, and lifting his legs effortlessly so they’re wrapped snugly around Zayn’s waist. He may not look it, but he’s quite strong.

Niall replaces his lips on Zayn’s, showering them with light, gentle kisses and Zayn’s walks them towards his bed. He places Niall down gingerly, afraid that any rough movements may make him change is mind. He pulls away to look at the blonde boy, and feels a slow warmth spreading throughout this body. His eyes are half lidded, his lips swollen, and even though Zayn hasn’t really even done anything, he already looked ruined.

“What?” Niall mumbles, sitting up on the bed so his legs are dangling off the edge. This gives Zayn a very delicious idea. He drops to his knees and spreads Niall’s legs open. Peering up at him, he begins to slowly unbutton his eyes, giving Niall and very slanderous look. His erection hardens at Zayn’s touch and Zayn is very, very excited.

“Up.” He commands, and Niall lifts his hips off the mattress. Zayn pulls Niall’s jeans and boxers off in one quick motion, and it makes Niall wonder how many times he’s done this already. Then _,_ this leads him to think about how many times he’s done what’s about to come next. This much confidence comes from experience. And with experience comes performance.

Niall sees Zayn lick his lips, staring directly at this throbbing erection. He’s never really felt self-conscious before, but a tiny wave washes over him as the brunette stares as his cock like a predator would stare at a prey. Like a cat would stare at a mouse. And Niall can’t bloody hell take it anymore.

“Zayn, please” he begs, and Zayn smiles coyly at him. Then his face is between Niall’s thighs, kissing the spot just underneath his balls. “Zayn” he breathes, and Zayn finally gives up teasing him.

He grabs Niall by the base, guiding his erection towards his mouth. He slowly licks away at the head, and feels Niall stiffen. Then, he runs his tongue along the length of Niall’s cock, heading towards the base. He places gingerly kisses along Niall’s scrotum, sucking gently. Niall’s lets down a deep moan and Zayn is enjoying himself way too much. He runs his tongue back along Niall’s length, and begins sucking at the head. With each suck, his pushes Niall deeper into his mouth, making sure to open his throat so he can fit as much of Niall’s cock in his mouth as possible. Niall’s hand are pulling away at Zayn’s hair, clearing enjoying this as much as Zayn.

Niall’s moans deepen as Zayn’s mouth tugs slowly at his erection. Unable to tear his eyes away from the brunette, Niall watches as Zayn expertly moves his mouth along Niall’s cock, using his hand to cover what is mouth can’t. Zayn’s cheeks are flushed, and his eyes focused in concentration. He looks heavenly, despite the sinful manner that things are taking places. Hazily, Niall croaks, “I want to ride you”.

Zayn’s mouth stops moving. “I want to ride you,” Niall repeats. Niall hears Zayn inhale sharply through his nose and slowly pulls Niall out of his mouth. He slowly stands up, holding Niall’s gaze.

“Are you sure?” he asks. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Niall wants to smack him and kiss him at the same time. “Yes. I’m sure.” Niall confirms, and Zayn is kissing him again, hard. “But you have to help me. I haven’t, uhm, in a long time.” Zayn nods, giving Niall a small smile.

Zayn walks over to his bedside table, opens his and pulls out some things Niall can’t make out. When he gets back to where Niall is sitting, he holds out a bottle of lube and a condom.

“You’re sure, right?” Zayn asks again, and Niall nods eagerly.

Niall stands up to kiss Zayn’s again, and Zayn meets his half way, causing them both to fall back into the bed. They chuckle against each other’s lips and Niall’s fingers begin to work on unbuttoning Zayn’s pants. Zayn pushes them back so they are closer to the head of bed, then stands up on his knees to make things easier for Niall. While Niall works away at peeling Zayn’s pants off, Zayn uses his free hands to take off his own shirt. Niall’s got Zayn’s pants down to around his knees now, and Zayn rolls over on his back to take off the rest. Rolling on top of him, Niall pulls Zayn’s boxers down to reveal a perfectly erect penis. Niall gasps at the size, worrying whether that’s going to make things difficult. Then, when Zayn pulls Niall’s shirt over his head there they lay, completely naked.

Each boy takes their time scanning the other’s body. Zayn’s tan skin is covered almost completely with tattoos, whereas Niall’s creamy white skin is dusted with pale brown freckles. Niall’s arms are small but well defined, and Zayn’s sports a six pack. Unable to resist, Niall runs his tongue over Zayn’s abs, ending with a kiss on the tattoo just above Zayn’s hip bone. Zayn’s hips buck forward from the teasing and he can’t wait another minute.

“Lie facing down and spread your legs,” Zayn commands. Niall complies, resting his face on the pillows. He hears Zayn crack open the lube bottle and coat his fingers. Then, Niall feels a cold finger enter into him, curling a little once they are inside. It slowly pumps in and out, not inflicting any real pain nor pleasure. This is just to prep him.

“Okay?” he hears Zayn ask and he nods his head. He feels another finger slide in and this time a sharp pain shoots up his arsehole. Zayn hears Niall’s sharp intake of breathe and calmly says, “Just relax.” Niall slowly unclenches his cheeks and Zayn’s fingers curl inside him, hitting his prostate and sending a flood of pleasure throughout Niall’s body. He gently pumps them in and out, using scissoring motions to open Niall up a little more.

After a few minutes of this, Niall is already panting, unable to control the waves of pleasure cascading throughout his body. “Zayn, I’m okay now.” Niall says, not wanting to come undone this way.

“Sure?” Zayn asks skeptically but Niall confirms with a nod. Niall feels the fingers leave his body and hears a condom wrapper being torn open. Within no time, the fingers are back again, curved and moving.

“Get on your knees,” Zayn tells him and Niall slowly holds up himself up on his knees. He feels the fingers leave again, but then shortly, something more solid presses against his opening. Niall relaxes more, knowing that this will make things better for him.

He feels Zayn enter him, and it causes tiny spurts of pain to shoot up his arse. He relaxes a little more and feels the spurts of pain being replaces by intense spurts of pleasure.

“Zayn,” he whispers breathlessly.

“Tell me how good it feel, Niall. Tell me!” Zayn commands.

“It feels, ugh,” Niall moans “amazing.”

“I’m going to flip us over, alright?” Zayn warns him and Niall is too dazed to response.

Zayn flips them over so that Niall is now on top of him, riding him like he initially wanted. This causes Zayn’s cock to push deeper into Niall, hitting his prostate again and again. Niall can’t think.  

“Niall,” he hears Zayn groans and Niall starts circling his hips to give Zayn some pleasure. Zayn grabs Niall still-erect penis and starts pumping slowly. Niall is overcome with so much feeling he doesn’t think he’s going to be able to hold out for much longer. The gentle movements start becoming more rushed now, more urgent. Niall circles his hips a little quicker and Zayn pumps into him a little faster.

Niall opens his eyes to find Zayn staring up at him with an intense gaze. His pupils are fully blown, making his eyes look more black that hazel. This sight is too much for Niall and he can’t hang on any longer. Looking down at Zayn, he pants “Zayn, I’m gonna--” and he comes all over Zayn’s hand and spill out into his chest. His head lulls back in defeat as his orgasm pulses through his body, his eyes seeing nothing but white flashes.

He feels Zayn pull out and before providing any kind of explanation, he ducks down to Zayn’s crotch level, wraps his lips around Zayn’s throbbing cock and sucks rapidly. He feels Zayn’s hand on his hair, tugging and playing. “Niall, I’m coming!” he hears Zayn shout and quickly pulls Zayn out of his mouth. With one final tug, Zayn comes all over Niall chest in short spurts. Niall feels Zayn go limp above him and pulls himself for a kiss.

Niall places his lips over Zayn, and Zayn begins reacting immediately. But, they cut it off soon afterwards, both wrung out and too heavy lidded to continue. Niall climbs off of Zayn and lies down facing away from him, his back pressed up against Zayn’s chest. He hears Zayn shuffle and is soon presented with some baby wipes. Cleaning himself off, he hands the soiled wipe back to Zayn, who tosses them both into the trash can. He then pulls Niall into his chest, wrapping his one arm around the blonde’s tiny waist.

“Niall,” Zayn mumbles, already half asleep.

“Mhm?”

“I’ve never shown anyone my paintings before,” he confesses. Niall nods to acknowledge this.

“You should,” Niall whispers to him “They’re wonderful.”

“Okay.” Zayn agrees.

The day finally catches up to him, his eyes no longer able to stay open.

As they drift into slumber, Niall hears Zayn mumble, “I really like you.”

Niall smiles, his eyes completely shut. “I really like you, too.”

And like that, they both fall asleep in each other’s arm, this night certainly not being the last one ending like so.  

\--

 

Follow me on [Tumblr](http://bitchxniall.tumblr.com/)! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos also means A LOT. Thanks for reading, I love all of y'all. <3
> 
> \--B <3


End file.
